Fractured Families
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Traveling, the trio find themselves taking on a new companion, and they’re not quite sure what to do with him. Inspired by the latest episode.


Inspired by the latest episode.

**Summary: **Traveling, the trio find themselves taking on a new companion, and they're not quite sure what to do with him.

**Chapter Notice: **The prologue, which this is, is not in the perspective of the trio. It is before they even arrive on the scene. But if you want to keep reading, chapter one will go back to normal. This is also kind of a short chapter, and I'm slightly distracted. Yay! Let's get over it. Other chapters will be longer.

_Fractured Families_

**Prologue: Taking On Responsibility**

There was great fear in the Earth Kingdom of Miko. The Fire Nation had come to take control of the city, and Lae was scared.

Half of the townspeople were leaving, and she and her husband had no choice but to go with them. To leave behind her home, and her husband, who was in the counterattack against the Fire Nation army, and she was wondering if she'd ever see him again.

But she ran.

It was the smart thing to do. Much smarter than just sitting there.

Lae pushed her way through the crowd that was moving discreetly before the Fire Nation could get to them. A bundle of things was wrapped securely in a blanket, cradled gently in her arm. She remembered her dream when marrying her husband, of starting a family, doing reasonably well, and living happily.

She cursed the Fire Nation and hugged her bundle tighter. She diverged from the crowd for a brief moment once they reached the outer-walls of the city, taking a breath. She began to walk along the wall, pressing a hand against the smooth walls. They were carved from earth-bending, which she could do little of, but it was a reminder of what she would have to be left behind.

The town wasn't that large. She could probably walk the perimeter in a few minutes. She set her things down and began to walk, peering down the corner of one side. She wondered how close the fire Nation was, how close to annihilation their simple life was, how close to the end of their happy little family.

She wondered…

Flames could be seen from miles away in the dim light of the moon. Smoke wafted above tree tops, and Lae stepped forward, squinting to see through the thick forest. How close? She repeated the phrase in her head; her new mantra. How close; how close; how close…?

Someone grabbed her, and she jumped, turning to see the face of her husband. She smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her, a worried expression dimming against the happiness at seeing her.

"Why are you still here?" he murmured, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "You need to go quickly."

She nodded, kissing him quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" Scared? Terrified? "I don't want to leave without you."

He touched her cheek carefully. "I couldn't live with myself if you were killed. You need to go before something happens."

She shook her head. "I don't want to. I want…" And she stopped, pressing her hand against his, touching her lips against his fingers. "Just be careful."

He nodded, giving her one more embrace before sending her off.

Lae returned to her bundle, picking it up carefully. She followed the crowd, feeling tears slip down her cheeks. But she wasn't alone in this. Almost all the men had stayed behind to fight, and the women had to care for themselves and the young children.

It would be hard from here on out.

Then she noticed that her bundle of things was _moving_.

She stopped for a brief second, noticing the wiggling movements beneath the rough cloth. Slowly, almost fearfully, she drew back the blanket, eyes widening as she realized that where her small possession of things once stood, was a child, giggling and playing with small bit of material it had managed to hang onto.

A breath escaped her lips as its eyes stared up at her, hands reaching up to touch her face. His eyes, because it was an obvious he, were a soft gold, pale skin and a small amount of black-as-ash hair.

She almost stumbled, but remembered the child in her hands and held it out at arm's length, studying it closely. How such a creature had managed its way into her things was beyond her, but it was there now, and she looked around quickly.

No, this made no sense. Why would the gods take her husband and her home and leave her with a child of the nation doing all this harm?

There was a sound of explosion not too far off, and she instinctively clutched the child to her chest, glancing behind her. The child squirmed and let out a cry, but she quickly grabbed the blanket to wrap the child in, quieting him.

There was no point in dwelling on it. She had to leave.

"How close?" she murmured, staring at the child carefully and pressing a finger to his nose. "How close and how far away?"

Only time would tell.

The child smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

What was loss could be found again, perhaps in something else, something unexpected.

And this was unexpected.

Lae nodded at the child, deciding he should take a name.

"Ho Fai," she murmured at him, and he gave an excited giggle.

A new beginning.

**Authoress Notes:**

:Does happy naked pagan dance:

I'm so happy! I get to see my friend who I haven't seen for two years on Friday!

Only the prologue. Next chapter we have our favorite trio show up. Ho Fai is the Chinese name meaning "good beginning." Lae won't show up again, but I kind of like her character.

So, is it bad that I have two favorite trios? Trio 1: Aang, Katara, Sokka. Trio 2: Mai, Azula, and Tai Li. (I'm trying to figure out spellings here, but it's hard when no one's updated anything for the latest episode. I'll check back later.))

So, does anyone think a "reunion" between Mai and Zuko will be… interesting:Grins evilly: I'm gonna be looking forward to this.

Why do I love everyone from the Fire Nation? With the exception of Zhao and Ozai. Those two can burn.

:Sighs: What are my chances of getting the Troublesome Trio to join my lesbian circle?


End file.
